Jaken sólo quiere seducir
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Rin parpadeó, aturdida. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de una posible relación de Sesshômaru con Jaken, o era sólo su imaginación? Intentó decir algo, pero con la poderosa y demasiado cercana presencia de Sesshômaru alrededor, no podía pensar en nada. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Rinsami.-


**Disclαimer.** Noup, aún no, pero yo les aviso cuando los personajes sean míos, don't worry.  
**Notα.** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Rinsami. Yo te adoro :3 Espero que mi regalo te guste, me ha costado escribir, mujer o.ó

Me comprometí a escribirle esto como regalito dentro del foro ¡Siéntate!, eligiendo una escena de las que propuso ella. Mi escena era "Rin tiene celos", pueden ver más en este topic:

**Link: **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8317546 1/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Rin

* * *

Jαken sólo quiere seducir

**Celos**

Escondió su rostro entre los pelos de uno de los cuellos de AhUn. Intentó contener el grito que estaba por escapársele. Tenía ganas de golpear cosas, ¡de romper cosas! Nunca lo había sentido antes con tanta intensidad.

Se ruborizó levemente y alzó la vista hasta posarse sobre la imagen de su amo. El señor Sesshômaru. Entonces se ruborizó más fuerte, y escondió una sonrisa traviesa que se dibujó en su cara.

Vaya, ahí iba otra vez. Con esos pensamientos tontos. No entendía qué le pasaba últimamente. Estaba muy iracunda, algo muy poco común en ella, y muy sonriente de repente, algo ya más común. Jaken la ponía de los pelos. Arrugó el entrecejo y observó con ojos entornados al pequeño demonio verde que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de su señor. Ahora la que estaba medio verde de rabia era ella.

Resopló y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. ¡No! ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos? En sus casi quince años de vida, y en sus muchos años junto al señor Sesshômaru, nunca le habían pasado esas cosas. Jamás.

Sentía un gran aprecio hacia el señor Sesshômaru y hacia Jaken (y adoraba a AhUn), les tenía una gran admiración también, porque eran muy poderosos (Jaken un pelín menos que su señor), y ella se divertía mucho viajando al lado de ambos. Pero en esos instantes, en esos últimos tiempos…

—¡Sí, amo bonito!

Jaken sonrió y sus ojos brillaron esperanzadoramente bajo el sol de media tarde. Asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, sin dejar de sonreír. Se pasó el bastón de dos cabezas de la mano izquierda a la derecha, y pareció meditar, ensimismado, mirando a Sesshômaru, quien observaba a ningún lugar con la luz solar dándole en su largo cabello blanco. Rin observaba al pequeño demonio recelosamente desde su posición sobre AhUn. De pronto le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de agarrar con delicadeza el bastón de Jaken, pegarle repetidamente en la cabeza de rana y dejarlo como una semilla de árbol de Jaken's. Bajo tierra. Dos metros.

Sacudió sus ideas de nuevo, intentando encontrar la calma. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Tenía que controlarse un poco más. Jaken no hacía nada malo. Sólo estaba ahí, preparado para limpiarle el culo al señor Sesshômaru en cuanto a este se le ocurriera cagar.

¡Cáspita! Miró avergonzada a ambos lados, intentando comprobar que nadie había oído sus inusuales pensamientos. Ella por supuesto que no pensaba que Jaken rondaba a su señor de aquí para allá para caerle bien. Tan sólo lo hacía de servicial que era. Era respeto.

—Bah —bufó, enojada de nuevo. Se bajó de un salto de AhUn, todavía demasiado ofuscada para prestar atención alrededor (aunque aún si lo hiciera, nunca podría sentir lo mucho que Sesshômaru la escuchaba).

Se acercó a una piedrita y la pateó, enfurruñada (con ganas de golpear muchas veces en un mismo punto de una conocida cara verde). La piedrita no había sido pateada con poca fuerza, y tampoco era una piedrita, sino más bien una piedra hecha y derecha. Y la piedra se elevó por el golpe y fue a dar de lleno en la cabeza de Jaken, a unos pocos metros de ella. Rin embozó una sonrisota y empezó a carcajearse, al tiempo que Jaken se sobaba la cabeza y miraba en derredor para quemar vivo a quien lo haya golpeado.

—¡Oye, Rin! —exclamó, ofendido—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Rin siguió riéndose. Jaken, ahora más bien enfadado, se acercó a ella y la miró con ganas de zamarrearla repetidas veces.

—¡Eres una mocosa ins…!

—Jódete.

La boca de Jaken formó una "o" perfecta, y Sesshômaru se giró con ojos entornados hacia la escena, mirando con curiosidad a Rin, quien terminó de decir eso y le sacó la lengua para volver junto a AhUn sin prestarle mayor atención.

Jaken tartamudeó algo, y luego se giró para ver a Sesshômaru con gesto ofendido.

—¿Qué le pasa a Rin?

—No lo sé, amo bonito.

Sesshômaru apartó la vista de la jovencita para mirar a su sirviente un segundo.

—Está entrando en la adolescencia —intentó convencerse el demonio más pequeño—. ¡Se vuelve impertinente! —Jaken siguió diciendo incoherencias e intentando olvidar la palabrota que salió de la dulce boca de Rin, niña que tenía a su cuidado como si fuera su propia hija. Se sentía más dolido que otra cosa, pero aún así le dolía más el chichón que se estaba formando en su cabeza del golpe con la piedra.

Sesshômaru hizo caso omiso, miró seriamente a Rin (quien sintió su mirada quemándole la nuca y volvió la vista), y ordenó:

—Sígueme, Rin. —Se dirigió resueltamente a Jaken un segundo.— Cuida de AhUn.

Rin aspiró una bocanada de aire inmensa, pues sentía que la iba a necesitar. Se armó de coraje y comenzó a correr detrás de las enormes zancadas de su amo. Sesshômaru avanzaba impasible y frenó recién después de lo que serían unos _cuantos_ Mississippi's, según cálculo de Rin (aunque la palabra exacta que usaba para contar, es más complicada de pronunciar y escribir que "Mississippi").

Se frenó sin mediar palabra y giró en redondo. Alzó una ceja, y luego volvió a su expresión de usual calma. Rin frenó en seco, quedando a unos pocos pasos de su señor. Lo miró con algo entre miedo y curiosidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica pareció meditarlo un momento y respondió resuelta:

—Nada.

Sesshômaru la siguió observando seriamente.

La chica se preguntó qué era lo que pretendía el señor Sesshômaru llevándola a otro lado para regañarla por lo ocurrido. La ponía algo nerviosa su interminable paciencia, su mirada tan poderosa sobre la suya. Supuso que eso mismo fue lo que hizo que finalmente cediera.

—Sé que debo disculparme con el señor Jaken —murmuró. Sin embargo, en el fondo sentía una leve alegría por tal golpezote. Una gran alegría. Se lo merecía por… feo.

El demonio de la estola blanca no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente con aquellos ojos color oro fundido. A Rin esos ojos la hipnotizaban; podía jurar que si el señor Sesshômaru la miraba durante el tiempo suficiente, podría pedirle que se tirara de un acantilado y ella lo haría gustosa.

—Es que estaba furiosa —respondió, con las mejillas encendidas, respondiendo a una pregunta nunca formulada—. ¡Estoy muy enojada con él!

Bufó algo más entre dientes, cerró las manos en puños y extendió los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Sesshômaru se mantuvo sereno (como era usual), y siguió mirándola. Preguntando secretamente, mediante su mirada tan penetrante, "¿por qué, Rin, por qué estás tan enojada?". Y Rin respondió casi al instante, sin pensarlo. Y tal vez sí tenía razón sobre el poder de hipnotizar que tenía su amo.

—¡Porque Jaken le coquetea todo el tiempo!

¡Sí, eso era! ¡Eso pensaba! ¡Que él quería ser siempre el centro de atención, llevarse toda la atención del señor Sesshômaru para él solo! ¡Que sólo quería seducirlo para… váyase a saber qué cosas!

Aún tenía los puños apretados, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entornados. Y en ese momento, Rin entendió todo lo que sentía. Celos. Sentía celos de que Jaken estuviera todo el tiempo alrededor de su señor Sesshômaru. Sentía celos porque…

En cuanto a Sesshômaru, primero la miró sin poder creerse lo que oía; luego, le dio algo de repulsión (si tan sólo una vez Jaken intentaba acercársele de ese modo, le cortaría la cabeza en cuadraditos), y finalmente una mezcla de afecto, gracia y diversión. Las comisuras de sus labios apenas se elevaron un momento, pero Sesshômaru volvió a esconder la sonrisa que se le quería escapar y miró a Rin con ojos brillantes.

—Qué idioteces estás diciendo.

Rin se sonrojó más violentamente. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que sentía celos, también se le ocurrió pensar en el porqué. Y no tardó en darse cuenta que tenía delante de ella (y cada día que pasaba) a Sesshômaru. No era muy difícil atar los cabos sueltos. Además, el sólo pensar en todas las cualidades de su señor, hacía que sus ojos brillaran con un poco más de fuerza, si eso dice algo.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sesshômaru, para Rin era palabra santa. Cada mirada que le dirigía hacía que un par de mariposas rebeldes revoloteara en su panza. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en aceptarlo? ¿Había sido necesario sentir celos de Jaken, y dejárselo en claro a su señor para apreciar esos pensamientos claros? (¿No había podido pensar en alguna otra persona un poco más atractiva para tal propósito, en todo caso?)

Se sintió algo triste, porque incluso Jaken tenía más oportunidad que ella de siquiera llegarle a interesar al señor Sesshômaru. Ella no era más que una humana, una chiquilla que aún no había cumplido los quince años. Jaken aunque sea era un demonio. Y debía tener más de tres mil años considerando cómo se veía (o eso pensaba ella).

Sesshômaru se acercó con pasos lentos y elegantes hasta donde se encontraba Rin, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y ella se sentía tan torpe. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas en voz alta? ¡Demostrando, como siempre, todo lo que sentía!

_Como si el amo Sesshômaru no lo hubiera notado por sí solo_, pensó.

La blanca mano de Sesshômaru tomó el mentón de la chica y lo elevó hasta que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

—Ni en diez mil años Jaken lograría tener algo conmigo, si esa es tu preocupación.

Rin parpadeó, aturdida. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de una posible relación de Sesshômaru con Jaken, o era sólo su imaginación? Intentó asentir, pero con la mano de su señor tomándole la cara y la mirada de él fuertemente clavada en la suya, sentía que no tenía capacidad para nada (y apenas si para respirar).

—Así que ya deja eso —siguió. Rin podía jurar que estaba hipnotizándola de verdad.

Sesshômaru estaba medio inclinado hacia ella, dado la diferencia de altura, y el cabello blanco le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Rin pensó que igual se veía muy guapo, cosa que le sacó otro sonrojo. El tiempo pasaba torturantemente lento (algo delicioso, si Rin hubiera encontrado la palabra para describirlo), pero se estaba muy bien así, sin saber qué hacer.

Sesshômaru acercó lentamente el rostro al de ella, hasta que sus narices chocaron. Rin sentía su corazón golpear tan fuerte contra sus costillas que temió que alguna se rompiera (o peor, que Jaken escuchara ese latir y corriera a arruinar el momento). De toda su corta vida, ese era, sin duda, el momento más delirante que había vivido.

Con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado a ella (y sentido todo su perfume a dulces frutas rojas chocándole ferozmente contra el rostro), depositó un beso en la mejilla de Rin, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Luego se retiró con la misma paciencia, soltándole el rostro con una suave caricia.

Se sintió algo culpable; consideraba que ella era aún demasiado chica para fijarse en chicos (en él), y él era demasiado viejo como para jugarle ese juego. Eso de darle besos no debía ocurrir hasta dentro de diez años, o algo así. Con nadie, ni siquiera él (o menos con él,... se olvidó cuál era el correcto).

—Volvamos.

Rin se tocó el lugar del beso. Había sentido como si el señor Sesshômaru le hubiera depositado un fuego lento sobre su mejilla que comenzó a recorrerle todo el rostro. El latir de su corazón tardaría mucho más en normalizarse. Había sido como una descarga eléctrica.

Sesshômaru comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde se encontraban, sin dirigirle ninguna otra mirada. Rin volvió a posar su mano en donde había recibido tan (maravilloso) beso, y se tocó luego la comisura de los labios. Se sonrojó violentamente, sacudió sus ideas con otro movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su amo.

Sentía que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás, y que de repente no sentía tantos celos de Jaken; de hecho, volvería y le regalaría algo. Tal vez dejaba que le trenzara el pelo (Jaken adoraba hacer eso aunque lo negara).

Caminando detrás del señor Sesshômaru lo que quedó del camino, hacía memoria de lo que había vivido, repitiéndoselo, intentando captar cada detalle y memorizándose. El rostro del señor Sesshômaru y sus dorados ojos resplandeciendo a la luz del sol, acercándose a ella, dejándole un beso dulce sobre la mejilla, casi sobre la comisura de sus labios, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba…

Y, a sus casi quince años de edad, eso fue más que suficiente para los cinco años que tardó en darle otro beso. Otro mejor.

Rin sonrió, contenta.

**—Fin.**

* * *

**Notα.**

Seguro ya se hartaron de mis recurrentes revisiones/ediciones/continuaciones-que-no-lo-son de mis fics. Lo lamento. Me prometí corregirlos todos antes de publicar otro fic, y el próximo que tengo que publicar es para un regalo, y se me acaba el jodido tiempo.  
Este fic es tierno(?), ni sé cómo lo escribí. Como bien dice una amiga, Sessho es una maldita roca emocional. Ya verán, ¿intentaron escribir con él? Pues, felicitaciones si lo lograron. XD  
Gracias a los que ya leyeron y dejaron su reviews, o a los que están por hacerlo ahora. Sí, ahí abajito.  
Ya se acaba esta tortura de estar recibiendo volviendo a ver mis fics por acá. ¡Lo siento!  
Un beso enorme,

**Morgαn.**


End file.
